Si los retratos hablaran
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Cuando empezaron a llegar los retratos, todos estaban intrigados acerca del autor. Pero ninguno de ellos confesaría la verdad, al menos, no a Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a JKRowling

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

El primer retrato que Harry vio un retrato de ese modo, fue cuando la señora Weasley abrió el paquete anónimo que llegó un día a la madriguera. Ella lloró de emoción cuando Fred sonrió y se movió, saludándola y preguntándole por toda la familia. Cuando todos los demás lo vieron, lloraron también, pero aunque preguntaron, Fred solo sonrió cada vez que le preguntaban quien pintó su retrato.

La segunda vez que vio un retrato como aquel fue para Dennis, donde Collin sonrió tímido a su hermano y saludó. Aunque él tampoco dijo su origen. Tres meses después, Teddy recibió un retrato de sus padres, saludándolo desde ahí a su pequeño bebé y a la señora Tonks.

Poco a poco varios magos y brujas obtuvieron sus propios retratos, y Harry los envidiaba interiormente, hasta que recibió uno distinto a el de Teddy, pero de Remus; y aunque él tampoco dijo nada, le dijo a Harry que su autor estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Harry intentó averiguar quien era, pero no había tenido pista alguna de quien era hasta que un día escuchó un susurro.

-Ya he intentado pintarte tres veces y no te quedas quieto.

Intrigado por el susurro, Harry se acercó a aquel salón y se aproximó, pero la puerta estaba cerraba.

-Estoy trabajando con ella, lo sabes.

Él pegó su oído a la puerta.

-Todo el tiempo Black y tú juguetean entre sí ¿estás seguro de que te casaste con la persona correcta?-Silencio.-No intentaba ofenderte, solo decía.

Esa voz.

Era Malfoy.

La puerta empezó abrirse, así que Harry se alejó y se escondió lo más que pudo. Malfoy salió de ahí, solo; así que abrió los ojos sorprendido, especialmente cuando el rubio volteó a los lados, intentando ver si había alguien en los alrededores. Cuando no pareció encontrar a nadie habló nuevamente.

-Escucha Potter, tú ni deberías estar por aquí.

Harry jadeó, parecía que el slytherin no le hablaba a él, porque no miraba hacia donde estaba. Empezó a salir de su escondite, cuando lo escuchó reír.

-Estás completamente loco. Lo intentaré nuevamente, solo deja que le envíe el cuadro a Potter. Estoy seguro que le gustara-exclamó suavemente.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué significaba eso, pero Malfoy se alejó caminando sin más, así que lo observó irse desde lejos. Para su sorpresa, una semana después una lechuza bajó en el comedor con un paquete para él.

-!Es uno de esos cuadros!-exclamó alguien al ver el tamaño del paquete.

-¿Para Harry? ¿De quien?

Temblando, Harry desenvolvió el paquete y lo que miró lo dejó sin palabras. Era su madre, en un jardín, rodeada de lirios. Cuando lo vio, pareció llorar.

-Harry, cariño-exclamó melodiosamente.

Apartando la mirada del cuadro, Harry dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia la mesa de los slytherins, pero donde se suponía que Malfoy debía estar solo había un espacio vacío.

-Es hermosa-exclamó Hermione, devolviendo la mirada de Harry a su madre, y él asintió suavemente antes de acariciar sus cabellos rojos.

-Lo es.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a JKRowling

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Para ser sinceros, la primera vez que Draco vio a uno de ellos, fue después de la guerra, en el Gran Comedor. Lo había visto como una persona normal, porque para ese momento, él no sabía que estaba muerto. Lucía su misma apariencia de siempre, curiosa, ansiosa, animada aunque se veía preocupado, y Draco pensó que estaba buscando a su hermano entre todo el caos, como varias personas más buscaban a sus familiares. Caminaba entre las personas con su bufanda dorada y roja, llamando a ese alguien, y Draco no le había prestado atención porque estaba más concentrado en qué pasaría con él y su familia, que en los demás.

Pero entonces, los ojos de Colin Creevey se fijaron en él se abrieron sorprendidos al notar que Draco lo miraba a los ojos. No sabía por qué, quizá porque lo hizo sin una muestra de desagrado o porque era la primera vez que no lo ignoraba, pero el chico caminó hacia él, como queriendo percatarse de que no estaba soñando.

-Malfoy, ¿puedes verme?

Draco giró los ojos.

-Por supuesto, ¿es que te lanzaste un hechizo y no salió bien?-exclamó sin burla y él otro abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Por qué los demás no lo hacen?

Draco frunció el ceño, e iba a responder cuando su padre lo miró extraño.

-¿Dijiste algo, Draco?

Draco iba a responder cuando el niño exclamó.

-¿Ves? Él no me ve.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, especialmente cuando el gryffindor se paró frente a su padre y agitó la mano en su cara.

-Yo...

Para su mala suerte, los profesores empezaron a reunir a la gente que había muerto, Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia aquellas personas, porque este era su castigo, saber a quien mató al abrir Hogwarts.

Y entonces, trajeron el cuerpo de Colin.

Jadeando, Draco miró a su lado, mirando al niño también mirar su cuerpo.

-¿Estoy muerto?-titubeó.-¡Malfoy!¿Estoy muerto?-casi lloró. Draco no pudo contestar, porque entró en pánico y se desmayó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en la enfermería. Sus padres estaban a su lado, dormidos. Colin estaba de pie, también parado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-susurró Draco.

-Solo tú puedes verme-rió tristemente. -He intentado llamar la atención de mucha gente, pero todos me ignoran. No, nadie puede verme. Así que decidí quedarme junto a ti. Solo por un tiempo, lo he estado pensando ¿sabes? Quizá no tengo un pendiente que me ate como fantasma como el Baron Sanguinarío o la Dama Gris. Creo que solo soy una esencia, porque no pude despedirme de mi hermano, ni de mis padres-empezó a llorar y tapó su cara-no pude decirle adiós.

Con las lágrimas empezando a contagiarse, Draco se limpió la cara y lo miró de nuevo.

-¿Puedes decirles algo por mí? ¿Puedes decirles que los amo y los extrañaré? ¿Qué no pensé que podría morir, o hubiera vuelto a casa? ¿que debí abrazar a mamá, jugar con mi hermano, o salir a acampar con papá como él tanto quería en lugar de visitar a mis amigos magos en vacaciones?

Draco dejó salir unas lágrimas, mirando a sus propios padres.

-Díselos tú-exclamó en voz baja y el niño interrumpió su llanto y lo miró confundido.-Díselos, te pintaré en un cuadro y podrás decírselos.

Colin, sonrió y asintió emocionado.

-¿Puedes?

-No sé hacerlo, pero lo haré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Pintar a Colín requirió un largo esfuerzo, horas de lectura y varios intentos fallidos; pero por supuesto, cuando tenías un auto encierro en la Mansión, buscar cosas para entretenerse, que duraran más de diez minutos era lo más difícil, por lo que el día que lo logró, Draco sonrió y miró a su pequeño acompañante, reluciendo de orgullo.

-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó a Colin. Había que tenido que pintarlo primero a mano y había tardado días en tener la silueta perfecta a lápiz, y más tarde aplicar sombras y colores. No parecía exactamente profesional, pero tenía un gran parecido. Y Colin parecía pensar igual, porque sonrió y asintió entusiasmado.

-Es perfecto-exclamó-¿Habla?

Draco había practicado todas las noches los hechizos necesarios para que la imagen se moviera, había hecho capa tras capa de distintas poses de Colin, y había hecho las pociones necesarias para remojar la tela. Pero la parte de hablar era un poco más difícil, la parte de pasar un pequeño pedazo del alma de la persona, de su personalidad, cuando estaba viva y podía darte magia era todo un reto; pero la parte en que un alma de un muerto te la diera era, hasta ahora, algo que nadie había hecho.

Y él había solucionado inyectando un poco de su magia y añadiendo la personalidad de Colin, mediante las memorias de un objeto que hubiera usado mucho tiempo, y Colin había escogido su cámara. Había sido una odisea encontrarla entre los restos de la guerra, pero lo había logrado, y la había convertido prácticamente en polvo, la cual mezcló con la poción.

Ese día Colin no había sonreído mucho.

-No lo sé-exclamó mirando el retrato, volviendo al presente- ¿Hablas?

El chico en la pintura exclamó:

-¡Lo hago!¡Podré hablar con mamá y papá! Muchas gracias, Malfoy.

-Bueno, creo que está listo-exclamó y miró a su lado. Colin parecía a punto de llorar, y Draco sonrió levemente antes de alzar el codo, como si fuera a golpearlo amistosamente.

-Gracias, Malfoy-exclamó el otro- No tengo cómo agradecerte. Al principio creí que era horrible que solo tú pudieras verme, pero yo-sollozó- estoy muy agradecido. No eres para nada como creí que serías. Yo...

-Hey, le sonrió Draco- no llores. Harás que mi cuadro luzca distinto a cómo eres.

Colin rió contra su voluntad, y su propio cuadro, quien no parecía poder ver su alma, miró confundido a Draco.

-¿Sigo aquí?-preguntó y Draco asintió.

-Si, sigues aquí al lado-exclamó y volteó pero el fantasma ya no estaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?-preguntó el cuadro curioso.

-Te has ido.

Quizá era porque cuando lo pinto no era en realidad una persona, sino un fantasma, pero el retrato parecía saber que había sido un espíritu rondando alguna vez, que sonrió levemente.

-Me alegro de poder descansar-sonrió.

-Bueno-exclamó Draco animándose- ¿Me dirás donde enviarlo?

-Me gustaría que se lo enviaras a mi hermano, el primer día de clases. Quiero ver su rostro, quiero ver Hogwarts por última vez.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si, Dennis.

-Oh, está bien-exclamó y su padre tocó la puerta justo en ese instante.

-Draco, vamos a Callejón Diagon por tus útiles-exclamó y el rubio se sobresaltó y cubrió el cuadro.

-Voy, padre.

-Lo siento, Colin. Debo salir.

-Entiendo-murmuró tristemente el otro. Siguiendo a su padre, Draco llegó a Callejón Diagon. Recorrieron las tiendas y estaban a punto de irse cuando cruzaron por la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. El gemelo Weasley, el que vivió, estaba mirando afuera. Draco, avergonzado bajó la mirada, pero esto solo atrajo la mirada del otro, porque abrió la boca y lo empezó a seguir.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó.

El slytherin continuó caminando.

-¡Espera!

Entonces sucedió lo impensable. Weasley intentó tomarlo del brazo, pero su mano lo atravesó.

Draco lo miró congelado.

-¿Draco?-preguntó su padre- ¿porque te paras de pronto?

El gemelo sonrió.

-¿Así que... solo tú puedes verme?

El rubio jadeó. Él no era George, era Fred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

El primer cuadro en ser pintado había sido Colin, pero el primero en ser enviado fue el de Fred. Draco había descubierto que el gemelo de los Weasley era una persona muy positiva, incluso después de haber sido asesinado. Por alguna razón, había seguido a Draco alegremente el resto del camino, hablando en voz alta con el fin de distraerlo, y al igual que Colin había pasado las barreras sin ningún problema. Quizá porque venía con Draco. No lo sabía.

Disfrutaba de Malfoy Manor, diciendo lo mucho que envidiaba a Draco por poder tener la oportunidad de estar ahí. Usualmente reía, molestaba a Draco o cantaba. Al principio, Draco no prestaba mayor atención a ello, pero pronto empezó a escucharlo. Especialmente cuando su sonrisa dejaba de ser enorme y apenas era notable. Cuando se veía triste.

_¿No eres muy hablador, cierto?_

_Mamá sería feliz, si pudiese tener un jardín como éste._

_Papá adoraría poder poner sus manos en esta chuchería..._

_¿Sabes que Percy amaría ese libro? Bill y Charlie estaban ahorrando para regalárselo pero entonces él se fue de casa..._

_Ron también disfruta del ajedrez_

_Ginny probablemente patearía tu trasero si viera la forma en que miras la foto de Harry..._

_Me encantaría que George pudiera verme también..._

Draco no lo culpaba por estar triste. En cambio, se preguntaba porque él no era culpado.

-Quiero pintarte.

Lo dijo una noche, cuando despertó y Fred Weasley estaba sentado a su lado. Veía al frente, a la nada, y se preguntó si la razón por la que no estaba llorando era porque no podía siendo un fantasma, o no solía hacerlo ni en vida. Solo estaba ahí, viendo fijamente a la pared. En silencio, y la duda de qué hacía mientras Draco dormía fue resuelta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el otro casi con voz quebrada.

-Quiero pintarte. Déjame pintarte. Te enviaré a casa. Podrás ver nuevamente a tus padres.

-Yo... ¿tú sabes pintar? -rió tristemente.- Nunca, no creí que los Malfoy pudiesen hacer algo tan poco elegante.

Draco se puso de pie.

-Déjame mostrarte algo.

Lo guío por los pasillos hasta el pequeño lugar que había adaptado como su estudio de arte. Cuando llegaron, caminó hacia un cuadro cubierto con una tela negra. La destapó, y un Colin sorprendido lo miró.

-¿Draco?

-Hola, Colin.

El fantasma miró a través de la pequeña ventana de la habitación.

-Es muy noche, ¿pasa algo?-Colin no podía verlo, pero Fred jadeó.

-Lo pinté mientras era como tú-exclamó Draco con suavidad.-Fue la primera persona como tú que vi.

-¿Colin también está así? ¿Dónde está? ¿Solo tú puedes verlo?

-Estaba. Cuando...

-Draco,- interrumpió el niño- ¿con quién hablas?

El slytherin dirigió su mirada al gryffindor, el más pequeño, y suspiró.

-Con Fred Weasley.

El jadeó del fotógrafo fue bastante alto.

-¿Él también... ? O no, sus padres deben estar destrozados. Deberías pedirle a Draco que te pinte. Yo solo quería volver a hablar con mis padres y con mi hermano. Cuando él terminó este cuadro me fui. A menos que no sea lo que tú necesitas o quieres. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-repitió Fred y miró a Draco.- Yo... no sé porque estoy aquí- susurró pero pronto las lágrimas cayeron, una tras otra y un jadeo de dolor inundó al otro.

-¿Estás...?

-Yo solo quería más tiempo con mis hermanos,-susurró- con mis amigos... con mis papás... -se interrumpió- solo quería envejecer junto a George. Hacer bromas, jugar quidditch. Yo solo quería...

Draco sintió las lágrimas caer.

-Solo quería ser feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

El retrato de Fred Weasley estuvo listo un mes después, pero para darle vida Draco necesitaba algo muy importante para él. Fred se había tomado su tiempo, pensando en algo que Draco pudiera conseguir lo más fácil posible y que pudiera significar tanto para él como la cámara para Colin.

Se había tomado bastante tiempo, en realidad, como si no le molestara su actual estado y ubicación, pero mientras tanto había jugado en los jardines y explorado cada rincón posible de la Mansión, y Draco disfrutaba su alegría ahora que la había recuperado. Era como tener un amigo después de mucho tiempo de sentirse completamente solo. Él disfrutaba sus historias, sus aventuras, y Fred no parecía renuente a contarlas. Habían subido juntos a la azotea de una torre varias noches seguidas y Draco le había hablado de constelaciones. Habían visto las estrellas desde el pasto de los jardines de Malfoy Manor. Había aprendido diversos hechizos para molestar gente y defenderse. Incluso había aprendido a hacer una poción para cambiar el color del cabello de las personas, o las bombas de olor a chicle. En cambio, Draco le había explicado porque muchas de sus combinaciones no funcionaban, y cómo arreglarlas.

Se la habían pasado bien juntos, y Draco había aprendido porque los gemelos eran tan populares en Hogwarts, y porque incluso los profesores los querían. Fred era un gran hermano mayor, tanto, que Draco no pudo evitar envidiar a la comadreja.

-Hay algo-exclamó finalmente Fred, caminando tras él en los jardines un día. Como un alegre mayordomo tras él.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó curioso, pero listo a salir de la Manor para conseguir lo que fuese.

-En la tienda de Sortilegios me deje una pequeña foto de George, Lee y yo en nuestros uniformes de Hogwarts. Es pequeña, muy pequeña, y está escondida, porque no quería que nadie más la viera y se burlara de mí. No quería que mencionaran cómo dejamos la escuela,-sonrió tristemente-realmente me hubiera gustado terminarla. Hubiera hecho realmente orgullosos a papá y mamá.

Draco miró a otro lado al sentir cómo sus ojos se humedecían.

-Escuché que tu padre mencionó a tu madre que no querías volver a Hogwarts. Él dijo que quizá lo mejor era que terminaras la educación en casa, o fueras a Durmstrang. Ella dijo que era más probable que te aceptaran ahí, que un tutor privado te aceptase. ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

Deteniendo sus pasos, Draco lo miró, y luego bajó la mirada.

-He estado pensando que lo mejor sería no ir.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿No te parece suficiente lo que hice? ¿Crees que ellos quieren verme?¿Crees que quiero verlos?

-Creo que no eres tan culpable, ¿sabes? Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, probablemente si la principal víctima de ese loco no hubiera sido Harry, nosotros, yo no...

_No me hubiera involucrado en la guerra._

_No estaría muerto._

Draco hizo una mueca dolorosa.

Fred le sonrió y fingió tocarle el hombro. Draco apreció el gesto.

-Potter probablemente no piensa igual. O tus hermanos, o tus padres. Jamás podré disculparme...

-Oh, pero lo estás haciendo, ¿no es cierto?

Draco asintió.

-Lo estoy intentando.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no firmas una nota, diciéndoles todo lo que yo sé? Estoy seguro que si le explicas la situación a mamá, ella inmediatamente intentará adoptarte, alimentarte y vestirte con algunos suéteres.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Yo nunca podría hacer eso!

El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿No podrías usar suéter?

-¿Eh?

-Dijiste...-exclamó con rostro confundido.

-¡No! ¡No puedes decirle que pinté tu cuadro!

-¿Por qué, no?

-¿Y si no te aceptan?¿Y si creen que es una trampa? ¡No puedes decirles! ¡Promételo o no terminaré el cuadro!

Con mala cara, Fred asintió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Al parecer, el otro gemelo Weasley había vuelto a su casa familiar así que, bajo la supervisión de Fred, Draco se escabulló en la tienda, desde una entrada oculta que jamás hubiera imaginado empezaba bajo un falso tapete en la casa de los gritos.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes los gryffindors con esta casa? -se quejó Draco, pero Fred rió y le explicó que así había mantenido contacto con Ginny y Ron en Hogwarts. Para su mala suerte, terminó lleno de telarañas, pero pudo entrar fácilmente en la tienda.

-Ahora, tienes 1 minuto, antes de que las alarmas le avisen a George.

Draco lo miró incrédulo

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? ¿Y por qué le dan un minuto a sus invasores?

El gemelo rió.

-Queremos ver qué tan buena es la gente que se escabulle en la tienda de los maestros de las trampas- exclamó.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Están locos. ¿Dónde está? Rápido.

-Ahí.

-¿Aquí?

-No, ahí.

-Osh. La tengo.

El minuto terminó y todo se puso a sonar.

-Maldita sea ¿Alarmas muggles?

-Y queríamos también que el vecindario se enterara-rió.

-No me parece gracioso-exclamó cuando el sonido de la aparición se hizo presente.

-Rápido, vuelve a la entrada, George está aquí-exclamó Fred, y Draco se apresuró a correr tras un mueble y meterse dentro. Luego con las manos y a oscuras busco la puerta falsa, entró de nuevo al túnel entre la casa de los gritos, y se arrastró todo el camino de regreso. Tras él, Fred reía y reía, maravillado de visitar una vez más el lugar como invasor, y sobrevivir al intento.

Draco tuvo que admitir que la adrenalina también lo había invadido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo rió divertido.

A medida que reía dirigiéndose a Malfoy Manor, caminando por las solitarias calles de Hogmada, el corazón de Draco se sintió más liviano; y por primera vez pensó que él podría hacerlo. Podría volver a Hogwarts, y sobrevivir. Podía enfrentar las caras de todos aquellos a quienes había lastimado u ofendido, podía ser mejor persona, podía soportar mirar ese castillo y vivir nuevamente ahí.

Tenía las enseñanzas de Colin y Fred con él.

.

Ya en casa, tuvo que admitir que romper el objeto más valioso de las personas no era realmente agradable. Mirar la expresión de Fred a medida que la foto se hacía cenizas fue horrible, y volvió a hacer que Fred se quedara en silencio.

A Draco, aquello no le gustaba.

-Hey-exclamó cuando ya estaba acostado en cama, con el cuadro reposando el líquido de la poción sobre él en la misma habitación donde se encontraba el de Colin. A Draco le tomó unos minutos adivinar porque estaba en ese humor, y cuando lo hizo suspiró- Está bien. Pronto lo verás.

Fred asintió.

-George ha estado desanimado, hoy ni siquiera intentó atraparte. Solo apagó las alarmas y suspiró. Volví después de un rato. Aún veía la tienda. Es, parece que nunca va a superar mi pérdida. No es como quería que George estuviera, pensé que esto también lo animaría a él.

Draco se sentó.

-Lo hará, solo necesita tiempo.

Fred dejó su lugar junto a la ventana y lo miró.

Luego sonrió levemente.

-Y tú estarás ahí cuando te necesite.

Días después, el retrato se movía.

-Hey-saludó. Al igual que Colin, recordaba muchas cosas. Egoístamente, para que recordara incluso su viaje a Hogsmade, Draco había pintado un poco más de rojo en su cabello aunque no lo necesitaba. También, al ver la foto, había dibujado una bufanda roja y dorada en su cuello.

Fred silbó.

-Si que sabías hacerlo.- Draco rió levemente y asintió.

-¿Tú también quieres que te envíe hasta entrar a Hogwarts?-preguntó. Ambos, retrato y espíritu, negaron.

-Quiero ir a casa-exclamaron.

Draco rió.

-Quiero ver sus expresiones, así que me iré con el cuadro. Muchas gracias, Draco.

El otro asintió y paciente y suavemente, envolvió el cuadro y apuntó la dirección.

-Hasta luego, pequeño Draco-exclamó Fred, y cuando la lechuza se fue, él otro sonrió e hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y la cabeza. -Te veré algún día.

Draco asintió.

-Eventualmente-prometió.

-¿Sabes?, creo que tú y Harry, incluso Ron pudieron ser buenos amigos.

El rubio hizo una mueca.

-Hasta luego, Fred.

El pelirrojo desapareció. Probablemente había descubierto como moverse de un lugar a otro. Draco no lo sabría nunca.

-Te extrañaré-susurró y limpió su lugar.

Afuera era un día cálido, así que fue con su madre y la invitó a tomar el té.

Sí, podía hacer esto, pensó. Podía ir al colegio, salir a tomar el té con su madre, podría empezar de nuevo a acompañar a su padre a hacer negocios.

_Si, Draco podría volver a vivir._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Fred se había ido, pero al parecer en el camino se había topado con muchos fantasmas, y claro, amable y comprensivo que era él (notése el sarcasmo) había decidido enviar a todos y cada uno de ellos a Malfoy Manor.

Maldito, gruñó, seguro estaba divertido con el caos que provocaría en su mansión aunque nadie más que Draco pudiera verlo.

-Por favor, tranquilos-exclamó el rubio mirando de reojo a sus alrededores, esperando que por favor, ni su padre ni su madre estuvieran intentando encontrarlo en este momento-cada retrato me toma un tiempo, y necesito algo que signifique mucho para ustedes. Además, pronto entraré al colegio y...

_Por favor-exclamó uno-sé que no me conoce, pero..._

_-Obviamente siendo un Malfoy, jamás querría hacerme un favor, a mí, un nacido de muggles que..._

_¿Están seguros de que ese niño puede hacer lo que dijo ese pelirrojo? A mí me parece._

_Por favor, realmente necesito despedirme de mi hijo._

_¿Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? Él hijo de ese hombre cree que..._

_Su padre causo mi muerte, lo mínimo que puede hacer_

_¿Señor Malfoy?_

_¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo el hijo de mi tía Narcissa? ¿Lo ves, Remus?_

Draco se congeló al oír aquella voz y bajó las manos con las cuales intentaba hacer ademán de detenerlos y miró al hombre frente a él. Estaba con una chica de cabello rosa a su lado, y estaban tomados de la mano.

-Profesor...-susurró.

-Señor Malfoy-las voces alrededor se detuvieron, curiosas por la interacción, y Draco reaccionó e hizo una pequeña reverencia para ambos, la cual era propia de los sangrepuras para sus mayores. Como aquella no era propia de darse a los que no eran sangre limpia, tanto Remus como la chica a su lado jadearon.

Esa no fue una buena decisión entonces.

-Oh, yo... mmm Me alegro mucho de verlo. ¿También quiere un retrato?

Esa fue, claramente, una pregunta realmente equivocada.

_Eh, ¡yo llegué primero!_

_No, ¡yo!_

_¡Yo morí mucho antes de ustedes!_

Draco retrocedió ante la multitud nuevamente, totalmente aterrorizado.

-Yo, yo...

¿Cómo uno podía huir de tantos fantasmas? pensó desesperado y luego miró la verja, recordando a Colin y a Fred. Mientras no entraran al mismo tiempo que él se mantendrían fuera. Retrocedió lentamente y en un descuido, mientras peleaban sobre quien sería el primero se adentro a la mansión. Ellos intentaron seguirlo, pero una barrera invisible les paró.

_Pero qué..._

_Que injusto..._

_Ese chico pelirrojo dijo que podríamos entrar..._

_Él entró solo, seguro que es eso._

Draco iba a revivir a Fred Weasley, solo para volverlo a matar.

-¡Yo solo puedo pintar un cuadro a la vez!-gritó- y tardo casi un mes en cada uno. Por favor, tengame paciencia.

_¡__Entonces yo primero!_

El rubio suspiró y miró a un elfo aparecerse a su lado. Este lo miró con las orejas nerviosamente inquietas.

-Amo, el maestro lo está buscando.

Draco jugó nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Una hora.

_¿Qué?_

_-_Ninguno entrará. Pasaré una hora con cada uno. Ustedes dirán el paisaje y yo solo los pondré ahí. Mientras tanto pensarán en su objeto más valioso para que pueda robarlos y destruirlos.

_¿Robarlos?_

_¿Destruirlos? Pero si lo destruye..._

-Les daré una hora con cada uno por día. Hasta terminar cada uno de los cuadros. Y si no termino antes de vacaciones esperarán al verano nuevamente.

_Pero..._

_-_Es eso o nada. Y empezaré con los niños y adultos mayores.

El profesor sería el último, decidió. De esa manera, él podría disculparse apropiadamente con el hombre.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, mirando de reojo a la chica de cabello rosa y al profesor. Este parecía tranquilo y asintió divertido ante las reglas que el otro había impuesto. No supo porqué, y no le importó. Gracias a Fred, Draco tenía una horda de fantasmas y los tendría hasta que pudiera terminar muchos, muchos, retratos.

Eso implicaba ir de compras y tratar con más fuerza que sus padres no supieran qué hacia.

Sin duda sería largos días para lo que quedaba antes de entrar a Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias (: Feliz San Valentín a todos y a todas!

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

Cuando Draco regresó a Hogwarts, había enviado una gran cantidad de cuadros, pero aún le quedaban bastantes fantasmas, más lo que también veía en las clases. Estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en el comedor, estaban en las aulas, en los pasillos… Al notar que podía verlos, pronto se instalaron a su alrededor, siguiéndolo mientras iba a clases o a su sala ... esperando ansiosamente su turno. A veces, era escalofríante caminar a clases y sentirlos tras él, a veces despertaba y ellos estaban ahí.

Por esta razón los mismos fantasmas principales de Hogwarts empezaron a ver interesados a Draco y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos y con los visitantes temporales de su hogar.

-Por favor-había exclamado Draco a cada uno- por favor, no expandan esto entre los alumnos.

El Barón Sanguinario se había alzado de hombros, desinteresado. El fraile gordo lo felicitó por su amabilidad y su ayuda a esas pobres almas. La Dama Gris empezó a observarlo mientras pintaba y Casi Decapitado Nick aprovechaba para platicar con sus nuevos vecinos y socializar.

Ninguno se opuso a que Draco ocupara los viejos vestidores de quidditch para pintar.

Es más, le mostraron lugares donde ya nadie iba. Uno por cada fantasma.

El Barón Sanguinario le aconsejó sobre cómo podría conseguir los objetos más fácilmente. Técnicas de infiltrado, decía. El fraile gordo apaciguaba a las almas para que fueran pacientes y le dieran espacio a Draco. La Dama Gris lo aconsejó sobre cómo pintar mejor y hechizos útiles que complementaban los consejos del Barón y Casi Decapitado Nick le daba secretos para salir del castillo, del cual se había enterado con el paso de los años y gracias a sus gryffindors.

Pronto, no fue raro que Draco Malfoy estuviera siempre acompañado de uno de ellos, aunque intentaba que fuera un secreto.

Siguió pintando, siguió enviando los cuadros, siguió recolectando objetos.

Hasta que un día, simplemente le tocó el turno a Remus Lupin.

Él y su esposa fueron los últimos de su lista, como había prometido.

-Me gustaría que fuese enviado a nuestro hijo, Teddy-exclamó suavemente y Draco asintió y preparó todos los materiales.- Y a Remus le gustaría tener uno aparte, para Harry. Él cree... era la última figura paternal de Harry... probablemente se sentirá solo.

La mano de Draco tembló levemente al oír el nombre del otro.

-Yo… sería la primera vez que haría retratos compartidos.

-Creo que lo harás bien. Has hecho tantos cuadros…-exclamó dulcemente la otra. -¿Tú sabes que somos primos, Draco, cierto?-exclamó ella con curiosidad. De todos los fantasmas, ella era la más simpática. Siempre sonreía.

-Sí-respondió suavemente.

-Es hilarante conocernos de esta forma. Siempre quise convivir contigo, pero mamá dijo que no lo hiciera. Aún así cuando era adolescente me escapaba y te veía pasear de la mano de tía Narcissa en el Callejón Diagon-rió- eres tan adorable. Por supuesto, luego creciste.

Él no respondió.

-Creo que eres genial por hacer esto. Muchas gracias.

Si ella hubiera podido acariciar su cabello, lo hubiera hecho. En cambio, estiró la mano, dudó y retrocedió.

A ella fue la primera que pintó.

Suave, dulce.

Draco se esforzó en que su mirada reflejara cariño, alegría, optimismo. En que cada pincelada fuese delicada. La pintó por días y luego hizo lo mismo con Remus, quien aunque no podía cansarse de posar, ciertamente no parecía cómodo.

-¿Han escogido el paisaje?

-Queremos que sea la pequeña casa de Remus, ahí ibamos a vivir con Teddy. Sin importar lo que mamá quería.

-¿Ella no aprobaba su relación?-preguntó sin pensar, y luego enrojeció.- Disculpen, no es de mi incumbencia.

-Mamá decía que él era muy mayor.

-Lo soy.

-No lo eres tanto, ¿cierto Draco?

El rubio miró a ambos y dudó. El hombre tenía la edad de su padrino ¿cierto? Y si no se equivocaba casi la misma edad que Andrómeda Tonks.

-Mmmm… los magos vivimos cientos de años. Quizá no tanto-exclamó con un poco de dolor.

-¿Cierto?-respondió la otra entusiasmada y Remus negó con una sonrisa y sonriendo hacia Draco, como agradeciendo su respuesta.

Así, Draco pasó días pintándolos a ambos y escuchando a Tonks contarle sobre su vida, quejándose sobre su madre, presumiendo su historia de amor y sobre todo a su hijo porque al parecer, odiaba el silencio.

Draco, debía admitir, estaba empezando a extrañarlo.

.

El objeto importante para ambos, eran sus alianzas.

Y habían sido enterrados con ellos.

-No.

-Pero…

-No voy a desenterrarlos. Eso es… es ... no puedo hacerlo

Remus lo miró entristecido y Draco pensó que era como un lobo con cara triste. Sus ojos, Merlín, eran como de un cachorrito aplastado.

Tonks puso las manos en la cadera.

-Pero entonces todo este esfuerzo no habrá valido para nada.

-Quizá pero…

-Págale a alguien. A nosotros no nos importa.

-Pero a tu madre y a la sociedad mágica sí. Además, cuando fui a su pequeña casa para conocerla y tomarle fotos, tu madre se dio cuenta con facilidad. No quiero pensar lo que hará con tu tumba.

Ella pareció pensárselo.

-En eso tienes razón.

-La tengo.

-Entonces que sea…

Draco la escuchó atento y luego robó la varita de ambos del museo de exposición de los Héroes de Guerra. De paso, también robó la suya. La que Potter había usado para derrotar al Lord.

Decir que los aurores aún lo buscaban era poco decir, pero finalmente se cansaron.

O más bien, perdieron la pista del ladrón.

Y así, finalmente, con las varitas extintas, los recuadros tomaron vida.

.

El día que Draco mandó los cuadros a Teddy y a Potter, estaban en el periodo de vacaciones. Por alguna razón, Remus y Tonks aún seguían ahí junto a él y vieron volar ambas lechuzas lejos de la ventana antes de mirarlo.

-Muchas gracias-exclamó Remus, sosteniendo la mano de su mujer, con una sonrisa triste, pero satisfecha.

Tonks en cambio intentó abrazarlo, y rió cuando lo atravesó.

-Gracias, Draco-exclamó antes de volver junto a Remus.

Draco sonrió y algo en su pecho se apretó al verlos.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte-confesó-jugar contigo. Visitarte. Aprender de ti. Lamento que no hayamos podido crecer juntos y siento haber sido tan tonto por no intentarlo. Si yo te hubiera conocido, si me hubiera acercado… tal vez tú...

Ella sonrió enternecida.

-También me hubiera agradado convivir contigo, Draco. Yo pude acercarme, pero no lo hice. Era mayor que tú, tenía ideas más abiertas que tú, pero no lo hice. Esta vez haz algo por mí, ¿si? Cuida de Teddy-exclamó- Conócelo. Acércate. Quiérelo por mí. Dile lo mucho que lo amamos. No dudo que Harry lo proteja, pero me sentiría mejor si te tiene a ti también. Cuida a mi madre, y a tu madre. Y si es posible, ayudalas a reconciliarse. Después de todo, nosotros somos familia. Nunca debimos ser separados.

Draco asintió con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo la despedida.

-Lamento haberlo tratado así-le exclamó a Remus.- Yo -se sonrojó- no debí ofenderlo por su enfermedad y su estatus social. Fui inmaduro, y tonto, y…

-Y eras igual a Sirius cuando era joven, mi mejor amigo. Solo que él tenía alguien en quien apoyarse fuera de su círculo. Me conoció a mí. Conoció a James. No tienes que disculparte, Draco-susurró él.- No cuando has hecho algo tan valioso para mi. Gracias de nuevo. Por favor, cuida de Harry. Y de Teddy.

Él asintió con fuerza.

-Lo haré.

-Es un lindo atardecer-susurró Nyphamdora, tranquilamente y Draco volteó para ver lo que ella veía.- Es lindo poder saber que todo estará bien.

-Lo es-respondió pero cuando su mirada volvió hacia ella, ya no estaban.-Lo es-repitió, y dejó un par de lágrimas caer antes de limpiarlas.

.

Como por fin había terminado con los fantasmas que lo perseguían, Draco decidió tomarse un descanso y curiosear un rato por el castillo, como no había hecho hacía tiempo. Estar en Hogwarts era menos aburrido que estar en la mansión, por lo que recorrió el camino hacia el Bosque Oscuro y recolectó algunas plantas, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a su padrino y cómo él solía hacer esto casi a diario para hacer sus pociones.

Draco pensó que era un buen momento, para él mismo, de retomarlo.

Estaba a punto de volver cuando notó que algo brillaba cerca de él. Curioso, se acercó al objeto y lo tomó entre las manos. Era una piedra. Tenía un círculo inscrito en un triángulo, por cuyo eje central transcurría una línea.

¿Qué cosa era esto?, se preguntó y lo giró, examinándolo.

-¿Draco?

Paralizado, el slytherin miró a un lado, reconociendo la voz.

Ahí, con la misma expresión de siempre, estaba su padrino. Severus Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Su padrino.

El corazón de Draco latió fuertemente y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas al verlo. Con la respiración quebrada, el rubio dio unos pasos hacia adelante e intentó abrazarlo; pero no pudo hacerlo. Al momento en que intentó rodearlo con sus brazos, lo atravesó.

Lo atravesó de la misma manera en que Tonks lo habría atravesado aquel día y el mismo Fred lo había hecho; y mientras escuchaba su nombre y caía al suelo, Draco supo, con el corazón roto, que estaba viendo un fantasma.

-Draco…

El slytherin miró al pocionista con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos derramando lágrimas sin parar.

-Severus-susurró sin dejar de verlo. En un sonido desesperado que dejaba ver todo el dolor de no verlo vivo, de no poderlo tocar. De no poderlo abrazar. Lo que durante años había sido un consuelo, una forma de demostrarle cariño, ahora le era negado y no podía hacer otra cosa que sollozar. Era injusto, era cruel… era tan devastador.

-Oh, Draco ¿estás bien?-preguntó el hombre, agachándose a su altura, como si él fuera un niño pequeño y Draco lo miró sin entender, como necesitando una explicación. Severus también lo miró sin entender y entonces, cuando Draco se acomodó mejor, y empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas, notó lo que tenía en la mano, y suspiró. -Ya veo, así que ahora está en tus manos. Esto es totalmente irónico-exclamó levantándose y haciendo una seña de que él también lo hiciera.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el slytherin, con voz ronca y la nariz roja y constipada.

-A ti, siendo el dueño de la Varita de Saúco, una reliquia de la muerte y después con Potter tomándola; y luego a Potter, siendo el dueño de la piedra de la resurrección, para que después esté en tus manos. Simplemente irónico. Desearía que sus caminos dejaran de cruzarse- susurró.- Tal vez, si jamás lo hubieras conocido, tu vida sería normal.

-¿La piedra de la resurrección?-repitió Draco aún secando sus lágrimas, y su padrino asintió antes de empezar a caminar.

-¿Recuerdas el cuento de los tres hermanos, no es así? Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso-empezó como había hecho cientos de veces con un pequeño Draco en su cama, esperando la misma historia. Bueno, terminaba siendo la misma porque el cuento de Harry Potter, solía ser contada por Dobby.

-Si, pero es un cuento para niños. No es real, solo era una historia para dormir. Para explicar el gran poder que tenía la muerte y como no debes retarla ni a ella ni a la magia.

-Puede que no tanto si tienes en la mano el regalo del segundo hermano. Incluso si fuera un cuento, independientemente de cómo fue creada, la piedra existe y la tienes en las manos. Tengo entendido que el viejo Director se la dio a Potter, ¿dónde la hallaste? Dime, por Merlín, que no la encontraste entre los árboles en medio de la nada y visible a cualquier ojo.

-Ah. La encontré aquí, si. Justo a la vista de cualquiera, como dices-respondió inocentemente y el pocionista hizo ademán de querer golpear su frente mientras murmuraba algo de irresponsabilidad, torpeza y estupidez-El segundo hermano decidió que quería humillar a La Muerte y pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos-susurró mirándolo.- No debería tener esto. Nadie debería.

\- ¿La has volteado tres veces?-preguntó, dejando de quejarse, y Draco jadeó intentando mirarla mejor- ¡No la sueltes! Si la sueltas me iré.

Indeciso, el slytherin siguió apretando la piedra.

-No lo sé, la estaba admirando. Ni siquiera recuerdo si pensé en ti. Solo venía por un poco de ingredientes de pociones…-admitió.

Severus sonrió de lado.

-Es bueno, saber que mis enseñanzas no han sido en vano y continúas practicando.

Draco sonrió tristemente.

-Apenas…

-¿Apenas?-exclamó el otro con la ceja alzada.

-No he podido… ¿Tienes tiempo?-preguntó nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de confesarle su última travesura y ésta lo hubiera metido en tales problemas que necesitaba la ayuda de Severus.

-¿Te parece que podría ir a otro lado?

-No lo sé. ¿A dónde va la gente cuando muere?-preguntó curioso. Hasta ahora todos decían cómo era quedarse. Esto era un tema nuevo y Draco estaba ansioso por saber.

El hombre pareció pensárselo.

-A la nada. Supongo. No me parece haber hecho algo importante mientras estaba muerto.

-¿Entonces no nos vigilan desde el cielo o algo?

Severus dejó salir una risa divertida.

-Me parece, querido ahijado, que has convivido demasiado con la señorita Pansy. No hay nada después de la muerte.

-Potter dijo que Dumbledore dijo, que la Muerte es la siguiente aventura.

-Estoy seguro que solo intentó motivarlo a aceptar su inminente muerte. Es un pensamiento lindo y noble, pero tan incierto como la mitad de las cosas que el anciano decía. La muerte simplemente es como dormir. Es un sueño permanente. No estoy seguro de si he soñado, pero sé con certeza que no he ido a ningún lado como el cielo o el infierno.

Draco hizo una mueca pensativa, pensando en todos aquellos que ayudó a descansar.

-¿Por qué has preguntado si tenía tiempo?-preguntó el pocionista, al verlo pensar y Draco lo miró antes de sonreír.

-Realmente me alegro de verte-murmuró, antes de recordar de qué quería hablar-Oh, quería contarte algo, en realidad.

-Me alegra verte también, Draco. Y más saber que estás completamente a salvo ¿Tus padres están bien?

-Si, bueno. Estarán confinados a casa por un tiempo.

-Entiendo.

-Potter nos ayudó con su testimonio. También dijo que eras un héroe de guerra. Dijo que sacrificaste mucho por el Mundo Mágico y éste tenía una deuda contigo.

Severus pareció pensárselo.

-Estoy seguro que me hizo ver más altruista de lo que soy. Ciertamente morir no estaba en mis planes, y en definitiva no lo hice por el mundo mágico, aunque me hubiera gustado más estar vivo.

Draco rió.

-Probablemente te estarías quejando de cómo sobreviviste solo para aguantar a un montón de niños.

Severus sonrió al verlo feliz.

-Tal vez-susurró.-Me hubiera gustado, sin embargo. Podría darte unos buenos golpes en la cabeza por venir solo a este bosque, aún no estás listo.

Draco miró a un lado, malhumorado.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué querías contarme?

Draco lo miró antes de recordar qué quería decir. Le contó sobre todos los fantasmas que veía y cómo pintaba los retratos. Severus lo regañó por hablar con extraños, así fueran espíritus, y por perder tiempo valioso de estudio antes de terminar de escuchar y quedar pensativo.

-Solo he escuchado algo así de gente que de pronto nota que ve a los Thestrals. Siguiendo esa lógica podría ser que fue porque en realidad, tu técnicamente moriste aquella vez-susurró.-Quizá veías a esas personas pero no sabías que estaban muertas. Ellas tampoco notaron que las veía porque tiendes a ignorar a la gente. Pasaste mucho tiempo en la Mansión y en Hogwarts. Era casi imposible que te cruzaras con alguien así. Por supuesto, es una suposición, no sabemos porque los ves, o si dejarás de verlos algún día.

-¿Qué vez?

-Cuando Potter te tiró el Sectusempra es cierto que cerré la herida pero en la enfermería en un momento mientras Pomfrey te revisaba tu corazón se detuvo. Estabas muy débil para resistir un ataque de ese tipo. Nunca dije nada porque te recuperaste bien, y logramos salvaste, pero por un momento estuve totalmente aterrado.

-Entiendo-sonrió tristemente.

-¿Draco, cómo dejaste que Potter te lanzara ese hechizo? Te hablé de él, te dije lo que hacía.

-No creí que lo lanzaría, era tuyo… y mío. No sabía que lo conocía o sería capaz de lanzarme el hechizo a mí. Yo jamás, jamás, se lo hubiera lanzado-exclamó sintiéndose tonto.

-No creo que Potter supiera lo que hacía. Juró que no lo sabía.

-Da igual. Por un momento pensé que si él me mataba, perdonaría a mis padres. Parecía buena idea en ese momento-susurró.-Aunque ¿sabes?, recuerdo que, además de ti y la enfermera, Dumbledore también había estado ahí. ¿Por qué fue?

-No estaba enterado de esa visita, aunque..supongo que ahora tiene sentido que encontraras la piedra.

-¿Mmm?

-Uno murió por poder, Dumbledore. Uno murió por amor, tú; y uno recibió a la muerte como a una vieja amiga, Potter. Las tres reliquias terminaron con personas similares a sus primeros amos. La varita le era leal al director, hasta que llegaste y dejó que lo desarmaras. Se encargó de que tú tuvieras la Varita de Saúco en tus manos. Aún así la varita nunca te llamó a que la usaras como a él. No te llamaba tanto el poder. En cambio, el amor a tus padres era tu motor. Tú no encontraste la piedra, la piedra te escogió. Quizá querías ver a alguien muerto, o te sentías demasiado culpable. Pero si te sentiste atraído a ella, a su ubicación, significa que te llamó. Significa que en algún momento antes la tuviste en las manos y me temo que también debe haber sido por ese viejo loco, en esa visita. Probablemente en ese momento ya la tenía y sabía que siendo tú, la varita podría resultar útil en tus manos, pero la piedra también.

-¿Por qué me daría poder a mí, el enemigo de Potter?

-Creo que realmente quería darte una opción de hacer algo. De que tuvieras algo para sentirte poderoso y valiente.

-Pude usarlo mal.

-Para un chico que lo que más deseaba era a sus padres a salvo, dudo que hubiera sido así.

Draco pareció contrariado y bajó la mirada mientras pensaba.

-La capa pasa de Potter a Potter según el viejo anciano, -continuó Severus- la varita de Saúco supongo se pegó a Potter.

-Potter tiene su misma varita de siempre.

-Qué… inusual.

-Bueno, si la varita más poderosa del mundo es la misma varita de siempre de Dumbledore, escuché a Potter susurrar a sus amigos que regresó a donde debía.

Severus rió.

-Siendo lo sentimental que es Potter, la idea más simple es la tumba del Director-dejó de reír. -Potter no sería tan tonto de… Olvídalo, mientras nadie más sepa qué varita es no hay problema-exclamó cansado-. De todos modos solo responderá a Potter. Deberías volver al colegio, Dragón. Empieza a anochecer y el bosque es peligroso.

-Pero…

-Siempre podemos hablar de nuevo-susurró el otro, entendiendo el temor del rubio.-Tal vez en un lugar más seguro.

Con su corazón más tranquilo, sabiendo que, a diferencia de la mujer del cuento a Severus no lo entristecía volver, Draco sonrió y dejó de apretar la piedra. Su padrino se desvaneció de inmediato y entonces pensó en las palabras del cuento.

_Nadie debería tenerla._

Pero un Draco, menos orgulloso que antes, intentando encontrar su lugar en el mundo, se prometió cuidarla y ponerla en un lugar seguro; de manera que nadie supiera nunca dónde se encontraba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

El lugar seguro que Draco había escogido para guardar la piedra era, de hecho, un lugar simple. En un adorno en su varita. Era fácil de sacar si lo acomodabas en la posición correcta, y mucha gente los usaba,así que nadie le tomó importancia. Después de todo, estaba justo en el lugar donde Draco ponía sus dedos al sostener la varita. No se veía cuando la sacaba fuera, no se veía cuando la tenía guardada. Nadie podría sospechar que alguien como él la tenía, ni siquiera Potter, quien la conocía. No importaba, ellos no se veían mucho después de todo. Ambos estaban ocupados. Draco con los retratos y Potter, bueno, todo el mundo quería algo del héroe, una foto, una sonrisa, una declaración... Draco, por su parte, quería que se mantuviera lejos hasta que el año acabara, y, sobretodo nunca notara que él tenía la piedra para que él pudiera quedarse con ella.

Los fantasmas se habían ido (los que pudieron), y nadie más estaba pidiendo ningún cuadro, así que Draco se permitió relajarse. Era bueno para la salud, y para evitar sospechas sobre la desaparición de más y más cosas. Lo disfrutó.

Las primeras cuatro horas.

Luego, empezó a ser aburrido.

Para ser sincero, Draco no sabía cómo relajarse si no era pintando. Leyó algunos libros, holgazaneó en su cama, paseó en los jardines y observó los partidos de quidditch sentado completamente solo. Esa era otra cosa. Muy pocos slytherins de su año habían regresado y los que lo hicieron no consideraban favorable hablarle. Draco pudo haber intentado volver a hablar con Pansy, Zabini, Greengrass o Nott; en cambio, había tenido tanta prisa con sacar el pedido masivo de retratos que se alejó más y más. Y ahora estaba completamente solo.

Bueno, eso no era cierto. Los fantasmas de las Casas no tenían problemas en hablar con él. Nick casi decapitado era parlanchín por naturaleza y siempre tenía algo que decir de los fantasmas sin cabezas que no lo aceptaban. El barón sanguinario sugirió que si había acabado con los visitantes los pintara a ellos y le habló de sus tiempos de nobleza. El fraile gordo habló con él, sobre buenas y malas acciones, y sobre religión, y la dama gris empezó a hablarle a Draco sobre sus constantes desacuerdos con su madre. Como Draco tuvo muchos en su infancia -y más durante la guerra- con sus padres, dejó que ella hablara más y más y a la vez se quejó él mismo, por lo que hicieron buenas migas. Myrtle era Myrtle, ella siempre estaba feliz de verlo.

Aún así, como le había prometido a Severus estudiar más duro y dejar de solucionar problemas ajenos- _Tú no tienes porque arreglar sus asuntos pendientes, tonto niño. Debieron tener un testamento_, él dijo-, el slytherin se pasó algunos días enteros en la Biblioteca, para obligarse a sí mismo a estudiar y no a pintar. Eso había hecho que empezara a prestar atención a lo que pasaba en los alrededores. Para empezar, Potter y la comadrejilla no habían regresado a ser pareja, Granger y Weasley lo eran, Lovegood y Longbottom también, y Harry Potter estaba siendo acosado por mitad del colegio por su estatus de soltero… A él no lo atacaban porque la Directora había jurado que si alguien lo atacaba, sería severamente castigado - no tenía idea de por qué, ni cuándo pasó eso y no tenía a quién preguntarle exactamente-, los slytherins creían que Draco era un paria (eso ya lo sabía) y tenían diferentes teorías del por qué no estaba intentando ingresar nuevamente a la sociedad Slytherin. Uno, era muy orgulloso para rogar amistad, porque era obvio que nadie se la daría (Draco rodó los ojos, por favor). Dos, tenía problemas mentales luego de la guerra (eso podría ser cierto de alguna forma. Su cerebro estaba jodido para ver espíritus, ¿no?) Tres: Ese no era Draco, era alguien más tomando su lugar (Por favor, ¿quién?), y Cuatro: Estaba deprimido y ya no le importaba nada.

Como fuera, los rumores sobre sus cuadros también empezaban a correr y las preguntas de quién era el autor volaban en el aire. Él los dejó pasar hasta que alguien dijo que había visto incluso a una lechuza salir con un paquete de esos de la lechucería, pero cuando llegó no había nadie, excepto el estúpido de Malfoy, quien probablemente estaba ahí para enviarle una carta a su mami, llorando por cómo era tratado (si, Draco debía tener más cuidado sobre eso). Así que el slytherin se encontró dejando las áreas con muchas personas y empezó a pasar el tiempo, acostado solo en la hierba bajo un árbol cerca del lago.

Fue en una de esas tardes soleadas, cuando alguien se paró cerca de él.

Draco abrió un ojo, y miró de lado. Era Ginevra Weasley. Su cabello rojo se movía con la suave brisa, y le recordó un poco a Fred. Se preguntó si ella estaba ahí para hechizarlo, o defender a Potter de algo, como en sus años anteriores de lo que sea que Draco hiciera para ofenderlo. No importaba, cerró su ojo y siguió aparentando que dormía. Ella permaneció quieta, como si no supiera siquiera por qué estaba ahí. Draco, quien no tenía nada qué decirle, supuso que debía dejarla hablar primero.

-Sé que pintaste a Fred-ella susurró finalmente.

Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó suavemente antes de mirarla.

-No intentes mentirme, él me lo dijo-continuó antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera responder.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

Ese Weasley traidor…

-¿Tú familia lo sabe?-preguntó.

-No. Yo… bueno, Fred dijo que no debería decirles. Que no debería decirle a nadie de las pinturas en realidad. ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que ganas?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido. -¿Por qué mi hermano?

Draco suspiró.

-Como si él fuera para hablar sobre silencio, solo le pedí un favor-susurró.

Ella lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y entonces se lanzó sobre él. Draco pensó que intentaría ahocarlo. _Te lo dije, Fred,_ le diría cuando viera a ese tonto pelirrojo, esta vez en el otro mundo, fue lo que pensó. Pero contrario a ello, Ginevra estaba abrazándolo, y Draco se espantó e intentó separarla.

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué haces?

La gryffindor se separó finalmente de él y lo miró extrañada.

-Te abrazo. ¿Nunca te abrazan?

-Si, no… yo… Mi familia no es muy expresiva, y los slytherins tampoco. ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Ginevra rodó los ojos.

-Como agradecimiento por el retrato de Fred. Mamá no podía dejar de llorar. No sabía que eran amigos. Lo que no entiendo es por qué y cuándo lo pintaste. Él no quiso decirme, tampoco.

Oh, así que no lo había dicho todo, pensó Draco aliviado.

-Fuimos amigos durante los últimos días que estuvo aquí-respondió vagamente Draco. Aquí podía ser la escuela, el país, la ciudad...o el mundo terrenal.

-¿Y por qué George no lo sabe?-preguntó nuevamente ella.

-Bueno, porque él no estuvo ahí, obviamente. -Respondió sintiéndose extraño de hablar con Weasley de esa forma, pero se había acostumbrado a Fred, así que... Como parecía que ella haría miles de preguntas, que él no podría responder, decidió hablar nuevamente- Él solo... habló conmigo y me aconsejó en medio de muchas situaciones problemáticas que usualmente él creó.-Ginny no pudo evitar reír un poco al oírlo.-Fue como un hermano mayor para mí, me hizo ver muchas cosas diferentes, así que pensé que quizá podría hacer algo por él, por ustedes, sus verdaderos hermanos. Y lo hice. Estoy muy celoso de ti que creciste con él.

-Si, pero ¿cómo?¿Cómo puedes tener retratos de tantas personas muertas?

¿Sí, cómo?, se preguntó Draco, intentando encontrar una mentira creíble. Finalmente solo suspiró y volvió a acostarse.

-Solo lo hago. ¿Le dirás a alguien?

Ella negó, acostándose a su lado, sorprendiendo a Draco.

-¿No deberías evadirme?-preguntó Draco alzando la ceja y ella negó.

-No, quiero que me digas algunas cosas sobre Fred. Es difícil hacerlo en casa, y duro mencionarlo frente a Harry. Pero tu tienes lindos recuerdos de él, puedo verlo por como brillan suavemente tus ojos, y Fred dijo que no eras malo y necesitabas un amigo. Sé que yo necesito uno fuera del trío dorado y todos los que lo adoran. Qué mejor que el chico que los molestó por años.

Sorprendido por esa declaración, Draco miró hacia arriba y pensó en lo que diría.

-Él hablaba mucho de ustedes. En que les gustaría y que no-susurró Draco.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó ella y él empezó a hablar de todo lo que una vez dijo el otro. Cuando terminó, él y Ginevra no dijeron nada más y se quedaron mirando el cielo en silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Si los retratos hablaran**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

Ginny era...un soplo de aire fresco.

Estaba viva, sonreía, lloraba, gritaba y lo más importante de todo era que Draco podía tocarla, sin que sus dedos atravesaran su piel y se congelaran en el proceso. Era cálida, y lo abrazaba. Repentinamente, sin aviso. Como si no hubieran pasado apenas tres semanas desde que ambos empezaron a hablar y a encontrarse bajo un árbol cerca del lago para mirar silenciosamente el cielo. Pronto, dejó de tensarse cada vez que ella lo tocaba de alguna manera, y empezó, poco a poco a responderle. Pequeñas palmaditas, suaves abrazos, choque de palmas. Era diferente de Astoria, que mantenía la elegancia ante todo. O Pansy, que era demasiado astuta y tenía un sentido de humor más sarcástico. Ginny era, bueno, lo que esperarías de una gryffindor. Los slytherin mantenían la cautela entre las palabras. Ginny las soltaba sin más. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado Draco. Él sabía cuando un slytherin estaba planeando en atacarte tras una sonrisa. Sabía cuando los ojos de alguien gritaban ira o tristeza, tras miradas educadas. Cuando alguien te amenazaba entre palabras. Cuando las personas te demostraban aprecio tras palabras aparentemente indiferentes. Él no sabía como lidiar con movimientos bruscos, sentimientos expresivos. Cuando Draco la miraba sin idea de qué hacer, o se congelaba ante un gesto nuevo, Ginny decía que era como un robot, _¿qué era eso?_,y empezaba a contarle decenas de cosas sobre su padre y sus aficiones muggles. Ninguno mencionaba la aparente soledad de ambos. Con los pasos de los días, Draco rió, bromeó y habló de sus propios miedos. De cómo la gente lo trataba, de cómo no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. No sabía cuánto había anhelado el contacto con los demás, hasta que ella lo abrazó. Hasta que empezó a saludar de lejos en los pasillos, donde por alguna razón no cruzaba palabra con el trío dorado. Hasta que a veces le daba un empuje amistoso mientras iban a clases, o se sentaba frente a su mesa en la biblioteca, con la intención que Draco le explicara algo que no había entendido.

Era extraño y el slytherin estaba consciente de las miradas que la gente daba a su alrededor, de cómo hablaban a sus espaldas y decían que había hechizado a Ginevra, o cómo se había abierto ante alguien diferente a su casa. De cómo Ginny parecía una exiliada de su propia casa. A veces pensaba que de un momento a otro, Weasley, Potter o Granger aparecerían para exigirle que deshiciera lo que fuera que había hecho. Pero no lo hicieron.

Nadie lo hizo.

_Tal vez se alejó tanto de todos que tampoco sabe_ volver, pensó.

-No lo entiendo-exclamó Draco un día, cuando ella hizo un puchero y se tiró sobre la mesa de estudio de Draco, donde nadie lo hacía ni por milagro-¿por qué necesitarías mi ayuda en esto?-exclamó mirando con apatía el contenido del libro de hechizos-tienes a Granger contigo. Tienes a Potter. Sé que soy bueno, ¿pero porqué esperar un día entero a vernos para que alguien te explique esto? Él te enseño a usar hechizos defensivo en el club ese. ¿Por qué quieres que yo te ayude?

-Porque vendrá en el examen de McGonagall, por supuesto. Y no lo comprendo del todo, y ahora tenemos básicamente las mismas clases. Neville dijo que tu fuiste uno de los tres que pudo hacerlo durante clases. Harry, Hermione y tú. Hermione es demasiado severa al enseñar. No quiero que me de una cátedra sobre lo fácil que es. Es frustrante que sea tan perfecta._ Hermione lo sabe todo-_exclamó con voz chillona, en una representación de su hermano y Potter. _No sé que haríamos sin ella-_exclamó amargamente sarcástica, como si fuera algo que siempre, SIEMPRE, escuchaba. Y a Draco le recordaba la forma en que solía decir algo parecido antes, celoso, incapaz de mejorar sus notas. De dar una respuesta válida de cómo una _sangre sucia _vencía a un sangre pura, quien nació y creció en el mundo mágico, ante su padre. Pudo ver como no era el único que sentía inferioridad a su alrededor, y se preguntó si su madre, la de Ginevra, por supuesto, la hacía sentir inferior a ella de alguna manera. No sería tan brusco como Lucius, pero Merlín, él estaba seguro que Ginny estaba frustrada y se sentía menor o insignificante al lado de Granger. Compartía tanto ese sentimiento antes... Lo llenaba de ira, enojo... Ahora Draco tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y deseó que Ginevra también pudiera tenerlas, especialmente porque sabía que detrás de los celos y la furia, había dolor -Tampoco puedo ir con Harry, ¿No puedes ayudarme?

-Puedo hacerlo. Es solo... Ginny. ¿qué pasa contigo y el trío?

Ella suspiró.

-Le dije a Harry que debió morir-exclamó y cuando Draco dejó de respirar y la miró en una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza, ella sonrió levemente.- ¿Sabes? Todos hacen esa cara. No creí... supongo que aprecias más a Harry de lo que muestras. Mamá me echó el regaño del siglo. Fue... estaba enojada. Muy enojada. Él me dejó, ¿sabes? Se llevó a Ron, y a Hermione a su batalla contra el que no debe ser nombrado. Y nosotros salíamos, se suponía que me amaba. Y que íbamos a volver cuando la guerra terminara, y de pronto él dice que murió y que no... no me amaba más. Entonces, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no es que esté enfadada porque me hiciera esperarlo, es solo que perdí a Fred, y no pude afrontar bien la doble pérdida. Quise ser su amiga y lo fui, lo soy creo, pero él tiene todo ese secretismo con ellos dos, y no sé... tienen una especie de club secreto al cual no me dejan entrar. Y yo solo... solo me siento...

-Abandonada.

-Si-suspiró ella- podría decirse. Es decir, nunca me dijo nada, incluso cuando dijo que era importante para él. Creo que incluso tú podrías sacarle más información que yo.

Draco sonrió incrédulo.

-Y me siento tonta, porque siempre han sido un trío. Pero pensé, yo pensé... pero al final solo me ve como la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

-Creo que solo no quería que te lastimaran.

-Eso es una mierda.

-Lo es. Aunque al final tu madre te salvó de la tía Bella así que en realidad quizá no estés tan lista como crees.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Te voy a lanzar un mocomurciélago-le advirtió y él rodó los ojos.

-Si. Bien, ven aquí, -exclamó poniendo una silla a su lado-deja que te ayude.

Ginny sonrió.

-Al final, no eres tan mal chico.

-He superado mis ganas de molestar gryffindors, y ese deseo de irritar constantemente a Potter.

-Creo que él extraña eso, a veces te ve como si no pudiera decidir si prefiere que lo ignores o le molesta que no se estén dando puñetazos en los pasillos.

-He decidido terminar mi racha de pérdidas contra el Salvador del Mundo. Entonces, toma la varita de este modo.

-¿Así?

-No, es un agarre muy firme y tieso-exclamó acomodando sus dedos sobre la madera- Así, deja que tus dedos fluyan sobre la varita y gírala así.

Ella respiró estresada.

-No pongas fuerza extra. Solo inténtalo-exclamó sacando una manzana de su bolsa y poniéndola frente a Ginevra. Ginny ejecutó el hechizo. Cuando la manzana de Draco se convirtió en una pequeña esfera gris, ella sonrió.

-Eso es...

-Hierro. Ahora Ginevra solo tienes que darle forma y será una llave. Esa parte es más fácil. En la creación de metales, es muy importante, la precisión exacta.

-Entonces, si presiono más fuerte...-exclamó ella y Draco iba a sonreír y explicar cuando su mirada capturó a Granger, con Potter y Weasley observándolos de reojo. Él frunció el ceño haciendo que la pelirroja dejara de sonreír y en su lugar sus ojos se volvieran más apagados. Algo de eso enojó a Draco. Pudo ver en ella ese sentimiento de dolor que él sintió cuando su mano fue rechazada, pudo ver la mirada de Fred, aceptando que había perdido la felicidad que tanto había anhelado. Pudo ver la mirada de Colin, pensando en los quizá...-Ven, Ginny-exclamó. -Quiero mostrarte algo.

-Pero...-exclamó ella recogiendo sus cosas también y corriendo tras de él. El slytherin pudo sentir la mirada de los otros y como empezaban a caminar tras ello tomó la mano de Ginny y la apresuró a caminar para perderlos.

-No pudimos ser parte del club de los amigos cercanos de Harry Potter, ¿y que? Hagamos nuestro propio club.

-¿Qué tipo de club?

-No lo sé. Pero este es nuestro primer secreto. Te voy a mostrar el lugar donde pinto.

Uno de todos, pensó, y la guió hacia los viejos vestidores de quidditch, en desuso. Draco no había usado en mucho tiempo el lugar, pero todo parecía en orden.

-¿Aquí? ¿Pintas en Hogwarts?-preguntó ella y entonces lo miró sorprendida y sonrió.-¿Puedo ver cómo pintas a alguien?

-No lo sé. ¿A quién pintaría?

-Si, ¿a quien pintarías, Draco? -exclamó una voz y el slytherin volteó sorprendido hacia donde provenía. Por un momento estaba asustado de que fuera Potter, pero al reconocer la voz ese alivio lo hizo tensarse y sentirse culpable, temeroso y ansioso. Se había enfocado tanto en ellos, que olvidó a los demás en la biblioteca y ahora, ahí parada tras ellos estaba Luna Lovegood.


End file.
